1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electric coils having means for providing adjustment of the inductance produced by the coil when energized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electric coils having means whereby the inductance produced by the coil can be varied, heretofore, used an interior threaded sleeve into which was threadedly disposed an adjustable core. Rotation of the core changed its location to vary inductance. Securing the threaded sleeve within the coil was cumbersome in that the internal threads within the sleeve could easily become contaminated with mastic, solder or like material for securing the sleeve within the coil or with other foreign matter from an external source. If the threads became contaminated with such foreign material, then rotation of the adjusting screw was impeded.